Ucapan dan Permintaan
by revabhipraya
Summary: Hadiah ulang tahun 'terselubung' dari America. Egypt sih, menerima saja.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon?, OOC, typo(s).

 **Summary:** Hadiah ulang tahun 'terselubung' dari America. Egypt sih, menerima saja.

 **Ucapan dan Permintaan** oleh reycchi  
 _untuk memperingati Hari Kemerdekaan Mesir_

* * *

.

.

.

Hari belum menjelang siang saat Egypt mengambil segelas _Keshk_ dari dalam lemari pendinginnya untuk disantap. Hari ini lelaki itu berulang tahun yang ke ... sebentar, berapa, ya? Dia lahir tahun 1922, berarti sekarang umurnya ... satu, dua, tiga ...

Oh, usianya 52 tahun sekarang.

KOK, DIA SUDAH LIMA PULUH DUA LAGI?!

Egypt cepat-cepat memutuskan untuk abai soal umurnya. Ibunya lebih tua kok, sudah ribuan―atau jutaan?―tahun bahkan. Setidaknya kalau ingin bermain siapa-yang-lebih-tua, dia tidak akan kalah telak karena masih ada ibunya. Oh, masih ada negara-negara lain juga yang lebih tua daripadanya.

Baru saja Egypt menyuapkan sesendok _Keshk_ ke dalam mulutnya saat ia mendengar pintu rumahnya diketuk seseorang.

Egypt bangkit dari duduk. Siapa yang bertamu ke rumahnya siang-siang begini?

Eh, hari belum siang. Dia lupa.

Diletakkan Egypt Keshk tadi di atas meja makan sebelum ia berjalan menuju pintu depan. Dibukanya langsung pintu itu, dan dilihatnya sosok lelaki pirang tinggi berkacamata yang menyambutnya dengan senyum.

"Hai, Egy―"

"Hai." Lekas Egypt berkata sebelum si pengetuk pintu menyelesaikan sapaannya yang bisa jadi panjang-lebar. "Ada apa?"

"Aku dengar dari England, katanya hari ini ulang tahunmu?"

Egypt mengerutkan dahi. England ingat ulang tahunnya? Kok, dia tidak memberi ucapan, ya? Ah, mungkin dia terlalu sibuk untuk sekadar berkunjung. "Iya."

"Selamat ulang tahun, kalau begitu!" Si pengetuk mengucap dengan antusias. "Semoga panjang umur!"

"Sepertimu?" kekeh Egypt sambil membuka pintunya lebih lebar lagi. "Masuklah, America."

"Ah, tidak usah," tolak si pengetuk pintu, America, sambil tersenyum simpul. "Aku datang ke sini hanya sebentar, kok. Setelah ini aku harus pergi lagi."

Alis kanan Egypt terangkat. "Dan aku yakin kedatanganmu ke sini bukan karena kau hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadaku."

"Kau cukup peka," sahut America diiringi kekeh pelan. "Ya ... memang kedatanganku ke sini bukan hanya untuk itu."

Egypt mengedip. "Sepertinya karena ... masalah selama tujuh tahun terakhir ini?"

Bukan menjawab dengan kata, America malah tersenyum sedih.

Memang sudah tujuh tahun terakhir ini keduanya menjalin hubungan yang ... tidak baik. Tidak jelas alasannya mengapa, tahu-tahu tujuh tahun yang lalu keduanya bertengkar hebat. Setelah saling diam selama tujuh tahun―sebenarnya Egypt diam, America mencari, tetapi Egypt terlalu keras kepala untuk memaafkan―Egypt akhirnya mau buka mulut.

Kemungkinan besar suasana hatinya sedang bagus karena hari ini ia berulang tahun. America memang pandai memilih momen yang tepat.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku juga sudah memikirkan masalah ini beberapa malam belakangan."

America mengangkat alis. "Oh ya?"

"Ya, dan aku merasa seperti anak kecil yang _ngambek_ hanya karena tidak dapat permen." Egypt menggumam tidak jelas, membuat America harus menajamkan pendengarannya lebih-lebih lagi. "Soal itu, aku yang salah."

"Tidak, tidak, aku yang salah. Wajar saja kau marah karena masalah―"

"Aku yang salah, America, tidak perlu sok heroik dan jantan begitu."

Mendengar jawaban itu, America tergelak. "Oke, oke, kita berdua yang salah. Puas?"

Egypt mengangkat bahu.

Keduanya diam selama beberapa saat, bingung harus mengisi hening dengan berkata apa. Egypt menanti America berkata sementara yang dinanti sedang memikirkan jutaan skenario klise untuk meminta maaf kepada seorang teman. Eh, mantan teman. Eh, masih teman. Eh, entahlah, pokoknya setidaknya pernah jadi teman dan akan jadi teman kembali.

Detik berikutnya, America mengulurkan tangan.

Egypt mengangkat kepala. "Apa?"

"Maafkan aku," ucap America pelan. "Teman."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Egypt, tanganku juga bisa pegal."

"I-iya!" Tersentak, Egypt buru-buru menjabat tangan America. "T-teman."

America tersenyum puas sambil melepas jabatan tangannya. Egypt mengikuti. "Tahu tidak? Sudah tujuh tahun aku sibuk memikirkan cara terbaik untuk meminta maaf kepadamu, ternyata sebegini mudah, ya." America mendecak. "Tujuh tahunku rasanya percuma."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, America."

"Tidak, tidak, menemukan skenario yang tepat untuk meminta maaf memang tidak semudah membalik telapak tangan bayi."

"Serius, kau berlebihan."

"Tidak, Egypt, kau harus―"

"Tadi bukannya kau bilang kau ada perlu?"

"Oh, astaga!" America cepat-cepat melihat arlojinya. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa, Egypt! Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun! Besok akan kubawakan kue!"

Egypt menghela napas. Apa sebaiknya dia pura-pura tidur saja besok?

Memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing soal itu, Egypt lalu menutup pintu. Gegas ia kembali ke dapur, menikmati kembali _Keshk_ yang tadi ia tinggal gara-gara America.

 _America, America, dasar orang itu._

.

.

.

Omong-omong, America harus meminta maaf kepada England karena menjadikannya kambing hitam tadi. Sebenarnya, soal ulang tahun Egypt, America mencari informasi sendiri, kok.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Selamat Hari Kemerdekaan, Mesir!

Well, sebenernya merdekanya Mesir itu bukan dari Amerika, tapi dari Inggris. Cuma 52 tahun setelahnya, di tanggal yang sama, Mesir dan Amerika menjalin kembali hubungan diplomasi yang sempat mereka putus selama tujuh tahun. Jadi aku tarik aja cerita ini sebagai "Egypt dan Amerika berantem, terus Amerika minta maaf sambil ngucapin selamat ulang tahun.".

Oya, Keshk adalah semacam yoghurt ala Mesir. Detailnya silakan gugling =v=)~ /NAK

Udah ah, gitu aja (/.\\) ditunggu komentarnya~


End file.
